User talk:Lozzy.94
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichthyosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 15:06, 10 April 2010 Hi Alex, I'm on a vacation for the next week, so you and Alex are in charge. Please take good care for our site.MismeretMonk 16:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Alex, I have made Toothless an admin last week. He has sticked with us for quite a while and made +200 constructive edits. I really thing he has got what it takes to be an admin. MismeretMonk 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Next featured article Please vote for the Featured Article of October. Don't chose an article just because it is about a cool dinosaur, but because it is a good article! Vandal If you see ANY sign of that vandal again, don't talk to it or wathever, immediately BLOCK that blockhead. The witch-hunt is opend.MismeretMonk 17:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hi Alex, I'd proposed the id of a YouTube channel some time ago. THAT would really attract new users. Some idees of me for video's were: *The Lost World movie mistakes *Jurassic Park III movie mistakes *Tom's collection *Scientific possibility to recreate the dinosaurs *The announcement of all dinosaurs in Operation Genesis. But I lacked time and equipment to make one of these so far. But it would be great. MismeretMonk 11:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem i can create one Lozzy.94 11:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Performance Thanks for all the constructive edits you've made. Add as much JPIII: Park builder images as you can get your hands on! You're right, this site is a ghost town, many people at JPLegacy don't take this place serious. But a Wiki is the best database system there is on the web, so it's better to support this wiki than a crowded JP fansite that uses a database system that is out of time. Ihope you share this vision. Due to your excellent performance you've gained the rank of Administrator! If you have great plans for this wiki, well make them real right away. But don't forget to inform me and Purple when you're about to do something great. MismeretMonk 08:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much for this i really apreciate it , i think this wiki can be so much more and i will do my best to make sure that happens.Lozzy.94 13:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! You've figured out how to make polls! Great!!!!MismeretMonk 12:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dinopedia Hi Alex, sorry I've undone all your hard work on the Quetzalcoatlus article, but your edit ruined the infobox, so... As for the dinosaurs without articles, I've started the WikiaProject Dinopedia with the aim to make an article for each dinosaurs and to set good standards for these dinosaur articles. MismeretMonk 20:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lozzy.94, Thanx you deleted all that Wikipedia-copy-past info of the Diplodocus article. It was about time that someone did it. MismeretMonk 06:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've seen you making some very good edits to creature artcles. I've started a WikiaProject. Jurassic Park wiki:WikiaProject Dinopedia. The aim of this project is to set good standards for creature articles. Would you like to take a look and say what you think of the standards I described there? Thanx anyway, MismeretMonk 12:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this you? He Lozzy.94, is this user the same as you: Lozzy94 ? Lozzy, would you be so kind to give an answer at Talk:Deinonychus#Velociraptor information? MismeretMonk 13:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Lozzy, i've again replaced info about the Velociraptors. 2 meters long Velociraptors from the novels can be found at Velociraptor mongoliensis, and the 3-4 meters long raptors from the movies can be found at Velociraptor antirrhopus. I think this is the best, if you don't agree plz first talk about it at Talk:Velociraptor before undo something. MismeretMonk 08:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) Park Pedia on fb Hey there did you know that Park pedia now has a facebook. Please if you do have facebook add Park Pedia *go to facebook home page *type on search box: Park Pedia *you will see the Park Pedia logo *click and add Park Pedia Thanks THE8PURPLE2 01:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) kool thanksLozzy.94 01:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Two accounts Hi Lozzy, Is this: User:Lozzy94 your second account? If you tell me which it is, I'll delet it. MismeretMonk 12:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) and how did u becom an admin so quick?THE8PURPLE2 11:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Is Lozzy an admin? Where? MismeretMonk 12:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :first of all yes i need you to delete lozzy94 : :second of all am i an admin?Lozzy.94 14:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I dunno what you do in your spare time, but you're not an admin here. MismeretMonk 14:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::im a little confused , i never said i was.Lozzy.94 14:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Marion didn't knew what he said. MismeretMonk 14:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::who is the admin by the way MismeretMonk or THE8PURPLE2 --Lozzy.94 15:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're both admins, but MismeretMonk is also the Bureaucrat. Look here: Maintenance crew. ParkPedia 15:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: wait now im confused :s any way Lozzy is bow an adminTHE8PURPLE2 10:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) congrats congrats on being a new admin we need new ideas can u leave me a message if u have any ideas on making Park Pedia more exciting and ill do my partTHE8PURPLE2 10:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) well im trying to focus on 2 things trying to get 1000 articles :1000 articles, we need these articles, so that's straightforward. MismeretMonk 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) and attracts more members from other jurassic park fan sites also is there a way to make only members can edit articles.Lozzy.94 14:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can do that by pushing on the protect button above a page.MismeretMonk 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????? im not sure we should that DNN news land is whats happening on this wiki the article about JP 4 has all the news bout it any way nothing is new on jp 4, but if there are/is any major news then ur welcome to post it on DNN NEWS LAND could you sign your messeges so its easier to repond just press the "signature" icon THE8PURPLE2 11:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) OK cool but think maybe u should make it, im to busy these days it would be a good idea THE8PURPLE2 09:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hey Lozy heres a little riddle who has a keyboard and wants too know why you deleted his pages this guy right here how could you Lozy what did I do too you I worked very hard on that page and it was too about the movies it was about how dinosaurs and humans help eachother in the movies just because you don't like it dosen't mean you can delete it ok so tell me why did you do it? most of the stuff on it wasnt correct. for example the trex in jp3 attacked the spino coz it was in his terrotory and probaly was protecting his food and really didnt give a shit about the humans. sorry but i dont know what dinosaur movie your watching but in jurassic park humans and dinosaur didnt have that much of an interaction other than one trying to eat the other.Lozzy.94 11:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) how do i change my user picture i'll need your help i can't figure it out please help me. how do i change my user picture i'll need your help i can't figure it out please help me. just put your mouse over your picture and click changeLozzy.94 01:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) How? How how do you make a info table Charcter The info box is for a character's info. height, eye color, etc. Indianasean 16:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC)